when dreams become true
by fostofina
Summary: *I rushed over to the Clearwater house;I went in and saw Sue with a worried look on her face,I opened my mouth to ask,but before I could talk,she burst out in tears telling me how worried she is about Leah* story's after eclipse, BW ch4&up,begins with Jak
1. disclaimer and full summary

**Disclaimer**

**This is a disclaimer for my entire story with all its chapters, I do not own twilight or any of the other stories that inspired me with this fic, I do not own any of the not so new ideas, I'm just writing this story for my demanding imagination…**

**Full summary**

**So in this fic, Jake never imprinted on Nessie or formed his own pack, (I know I'm probably way off base but it's my fic, so I'll go a little off script), he begins to have weird things happening to him, weird things even for a werewolf, he can't tell anyone, he learns that magic might have something to do with it, and not just any magic, a rare and powerful magic that once…well… read the story and find out what's happening to him and in the middle I might add a little Blackwater (I'm not sure yet)**

**And don't forget to review…they make a writer's day.**


	2. Chapter 1:what's going on?

**Chapter1:**** what's going on?**

**Jake's point of view:**

I got up this morning feeling a terrible headache, and just as I was going to go in the kitchen, I heard my dad talking with Quil, he said:"I wish he could get over Bella, I know he's trying not to show it, but he still loves her, and he's miserable over her, and the problem is she won't leave him in peace, she keeps calling like nothing happened, that cold hearted life sucker"

Knowing that he was right, I was hurt a little bit

Quil:" at least he's getting back to school, that's a good sign"

Dad:"but he has to move on, he's acting like a zombie, he's…"

But before my dad can continue his sentence, I came in the kitchen, he drew a smile on his face, and I sat down and put my head between my arms as I leaned on the table, and I began to remember last night

_Flashback from last night:_

_I finished homework and studying, wished my dad goodnight, and I got upstairs, I grabbed my cell to set the alarm, another missed call from Bella, you'd think a person would know that you're done with them, when you stop answering their calls ( at least you try to stop) and you'd think they'd really know that you're done with them, when they rush off to marry your natural enemy, after they say they would never hurt you, and then send you a wedding invitation, it's like killing you and then dancing on your grave, I tried to shake her off of my mind,so I grabbed a book that I studied today to go over it again, but not after long, I got bored, so I threw the book on the floor, and I went to bed and sunk into sleep…_

_I don't know if I was dreaming or if it was reality, because it felt too real to be a dream…I woke up to find myself in a huge desert, no rocks, no pebbles, no cactus, no desert animals, and no water, just me, the sand and the sun, I kept walking for about two days until my throat gone dry and I started to get dizzy from the morning heat and the night's freezing hell, until I was walking and I started to hear some noises, I saw an Arabian convoy passing by, I started running to them, until suddenly I felt something hard hit me on the head…_

_And I woke up with a terrible headache in the place of the hit…_

_End of flashback_

I was not hungry, in fact the smell of food was kind of off to me, so I got up and started to drink some water, it swallowed it with huge difficulty, I left with Quil, he kept looking at me in a weird way the whole time, like I was going jump at him or something, and in class he kept whispering with Embry, I picked up a few words from their conversation like" he won't eat now" and "she's so not worth it", but this terrible headache kept nagging, I must've looked tired, because the teacher asked me to hand over my homework and head to the nurse's office, and since it was the only way to get rid of Quil and Embry's whispers, of course I didn't protest, I got up and headed straight to her office, only the principal knew about the wolf thing, and since she was his wife, she had to find out sooner or later, she was surprised to see me, but it didn't stop her from taking a look at my head, she said:"you must have hit your head pretty hard Jacob, that's a nasty bruise, even for a werewolf, but shouldn't you heel by now"

Me:"yes, but I don't know what's wrong"

Her:"have you been taking any medication or anything of the sort" emphasizing on 'of the sort'

I looked down and confessed:"I was having trouble sleeping and I took a couple of sleeping pills"

She looked at me and said:"well…maybe that's the problem, get rid of them and you'll heal from it fast enough"

I nodded my head in agreement and as I was leaving I heard the bell ring, so I went to catch up with Quil and Embry…

**Well, if you guys haven't noticed, it isn't the sleeping pills…so do you guys like it? I will continue it anyway…**


	3. Chapter 2: cuts and bruises

**Chapter2:**** cuts and bruises:**

**Jake's point of view:**

I went to the lockers to catch up with the guys, they both were still whispering, I bared with them for the rest of the day, but in the end I couldn't take it, so I turned at them and I told them:"I'm not stupid you know, I know what you two have been whispering about since this morning, will you two just stop it? I'm not one of those emotional wrecks you see on TV"_ at least I think I'm not._

Embry said:" Jake…"

But I didn't need to hear anything about the subject anymore:"you know what just forget it"

And before they could say anything, I left them to walk back home. And once I got there, I sat with Billy a little bit to watch some TV, we didn't talk, we stopped talking since the mutant that Bella calls her daughter was born, I then went to my room by lying to dad about how much I got to study, and I didn't want to go down so I skipped dinner (I was also still disgusted from food), I opened the books and started studying and homework when I was done, I did some extra work, for some reason, I began to love schoolwork, it got my mind of _her_, and the A I usually get later really made my dad happy, but anyway I got tired so I went straight to my bed and I slept…

_Dream:_

_I woke up to find myself in a tent; a weird man was sitting beside me, once he saw me opening my eyes, he started speaking in a beautiful strange sort of poetic language, but I understood it, he was calling a friend:"Abdu, come quickly"_

_Another man ran in the tent, he was tall, he had dark skin and dark eyes, black hair, he looked at me, I wanted to ask him what happened and I found myself asking him in the same language:"where am I? Who are you? And what's going on?"_

_The man looked surprise:"calm down, I am Abd el Fattah but everybody calls me Abdu and this is Monir, you were found by our convoy injured, apparently a couple of thieves tried to rob you"_

_I started to calm down, I looked down and then I began asking:"where are we going?"_

_He said that we were heading to Agrabah, I started thinking about it, and then it hit me, that's medieval Baghdad, I knew from the book I read last night before __going to bed, the book was about the Arabian Peninsula, the man told me I should meet their leader, and as I was going out of the tent, I heard screaming, a tribe was attacking the convoy, by instinct I began to fight, I got several cuts but it wasn't important, in the end there was only one left, he was almost going to kill a man, but I pushed him away I fought him and I won, but he still managed to give me a deep cut , it hurt so much and the pain just kept growing and growing until it was over whelming and it started to get dark around me…_

_End of dream._

I woke up, I got up and faced the only mirror in my room, every bit of my body hurt and once I looked in the mirror I found out why, the cuts and bruises from the dream were still there, I was heavily bleeding and it wouldn't heel, I thought I'd tell my dad, but what will I tell him, 'hey dad I'm covered in cuts and bruises from my dreams?' YEAH RIGHT! This just sound stupid, besides he already thinks I'm a wreck, he might think I cut myself or something, I managed to go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit without being seen, I helped myself but I had to cover the bandages, so I put on some of my old clothes, a shirt and an ice cap to cover the bandage on my head, I got down, my dad looked pretty surprised, I didn't eat, again, the food smelled disgusting to me, besides…I WAS FREAKING OUT, I wished him a good day and I stormed out, Embry and Quil looked shocked:"what's up with you? You look terrible and pale…are you're wearing a shirt and an ice cap?"

Me:"what? I just felt a little cold today"

they didn't by it but they didn't comment for my sake, I kept thinking about it the whole time, the guys thought I was thinking of Bella, and they tried not to stare for too long, and when we were at the lockers I heard voices in my head in the weird language saying" do you think he's going to be okay?"and "he did lose a lot of blood" I asked they guys if they heard anything, they said no, great now I'm hearing voices too, it's bad enough that they think that I do nothing at school but think about Bella (although before today they weren't THAT wrong)…I got home, saw my dad, he was looking worried now, he demanded that I eat something, so I opened the fridge and I got a sandwich, I chewed and swallowed it hardly, it was like rocks in my mouth, and once I swallowed it, my stomach flipped, it felt like a boiling volcano, I ran to the bathroom and I started throwing up, I went out and apologized to my dad, I then got upstairs , did my homework and dozed off…


	4. Chapter 3: misunderstanding:

**Chapter 3:****misunderstanding:**

**Jake's point of view:**

I got upstairs, done my schoolwork, and I dozed off…

_Dream:_

_I woke up again but this time in a bigger, better tent, I found more faces staring at me, turns out that the guy I saved during the fight was the convoy's tribe leader, he thanked me, and before we got into the city, he gave me a golden dagger, a jewel, and a necklace that had nothing but a blue crystal, it was amazing and what made it even more amazing is that a dim sweet blue light was coming out of it…_

_The convoy reached the city and I got down there…_

_End of dream…_

I woke up to find that my wounds have been healed leaving only marks, I reached my hand to get my shoes from under my bed, but instead, a brown old looking bag came out, I opened it to find the dagger, the jewel and the crystal necklace.

WHAT THE…

that was freaky, what was I going to do? I decided to try and get that of my mind so I rushed downstairs, my dad looked at me worriedly, I can't really say that I blame him, I know I should eat, I mean I was getting dizzy and hungry, but every time I even smell food, I get so disgusted, so I stayed with him a bit and I've gone to school with my friends…

**Sam's point of view:**

I went to the reservation's school; I wanted to gather up the pack for some business, but on my way through the hall, Mrs. Weller, the school nurse and the principal's wife stopped me, she took me to her office, Jake was there unconscious, she said he had low blood pressure because he wouldn't eat anything, he threw up everything he ate, she then told me there was something else, she showed me his body covered with bruises and marks of cuts, marks that shouldn't be there, she then took me out and told me that what I saw means that there's a really good chance that Jake might be using drugs and that he's probably cutting himself too, I went out of the school not believing myself, we all knew he's been having a hard time getting over Bella, but drugs and hurting himself? But if what happened to Jake means that then I have to call for a meeting…

**Jake's point of view:**

Once I got home, my dad told me that Sam called for a pack meeting in the woods; I went there to find everyone staring at me in shock…

Me:"what's wrong Sam?"

Sam:"where are you hiding it?"

Me:"hiding what?"

Sam said with a strict voice:"you know what I'm talking about, now where is it?"

Me:"where is what?"

Sam:"where are the drugs"

Me:"say wha…?"

Him:"you heard me"

Me:"Sam don't be ridicules"

He then walked up to me, grabbed my arm and got my shirt up:"then explain that"

I didn't know what to tell him, if I told him the truth, he would think I'm crazy talking from the 'drugs', and if I kept quiet, he would think I'm silent because it's true

Sam looked at me with disappointment and he asked in a low tone:"have you been giving Leah drugs as well?"

I snapped my head; Leah was having the same symptoms? She might have the same thing happening to her? Maybe be I'm not a freak like I thought, I looked around and she wasn't here, so I ran as fast as I could to the Clearwater's house …

**Ok so I decided that I'm going to add some Blackwater starting the next chapter**

**Please review, they're like candy.**


	5. Chapter 4:what's going on?

**Chapter4:could it be?**

**Jake's point of view:**

I rushed over to the Clearwater's house; I went in and saw Sue with a worried look on her face, I opened my mouth to ask, but before I could talk, she burst out in tears telling me how worried she is about Leah:"she won't eat, not that she can, she throws up everything, she has cuts and bruises, and she won't tell me where she got them from, she fainted from not eating, she needs vitamins, we gave her some shots, they said that she'll be fine after she rests" Sue continued to look at me with a begging look, like I had the answer to all of her problems, poor Sue, 'maybe my dad was that worried too' I thought of that possibility as I went upstairs, and guilt came all over me, I got in to Leah's room, wow, I never saw it before, the room's walls were painted green with a couple of four year old posters on them, huh…guess she was too lazy to take them off, on the hair dresser, there was an iPod and bandages instead of the usual make up and perfume you'd usually find in a girls room, there was a music box though, and then there was Leah sleeping on the bed, with a chair beside her that Sue put so she can stay by her side, Leah looked so peaceful, so quiet, so…beautiful.

No, I snapped to myself, she's Seth's sister and Sam's ex, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that , but still, her beauty seemed so astounding, so luminous yet so calm, I was so swept, it wasn't just her looks, everything even slightly related to Leah felt so beautiful… what was happening to me? Why was I like that? What's so different about her now than before? But I could somehow feel that she was tired, so I got up and as I was getting up to leave the room, when I suddenly heard a voice that seem to have come from the very essence of the purest of all honeys:"Jake, is that you, wait, don't leave"

I sat turned to face her and I sat down besides her, her eyes looked so deep you could dive in them, get lost, and never find a way out, and yet so shallow that you'd think there made of glass, her eyes kept staring at me with a mixture of dreaming, shock and disbelief, she then got up and I noticed her necklace, it was a blue crystal…just like mine, I looked at her in shock, so I was not alone the whole time, someone will believe me finally, I took out my necklace from my pocket and she then looked at me and at that same moment, we both babbled out what was happening with us, she was just like me, except that her dream took place in Africa, after we talked for a while, we found out that our dreams took place in different zones because I was reading the book about Arabia before I went to bed, and because she kept flipping the TV until she slept with the 'animal planet' channel on…

**Leah's point of view:**

I kept talking with Jake, he looked so beautiful, from the moment I woke up and laid eyes on him, he looked even more beautiful than a vampire could ever possibly be, and I could just stare at him forever and never get tired, I mean he has been getting more handsome lately making the girls of the reservation drool, but this was beyond beautiful, I felt a strong pull towards him, his voice, his smell, his eyes, his smile …and… well…pretty much everything about him made me pulled to him in the weirdest and strongest and smoothest way possible, I learned from Jake that we were the official junkies of the reservation, and as we were talking, mom came through the door, she told Jake that his dad wants him pronto, Jake gave me an 'I'm doomed' face and left, I tried to ignore the fact that I felt him take away my heart and soul with him, I tried to ignore pure torture, so I was gone to the woods to walk it off, when I found 'THE TREE'…it was the biggest tree in the forest, that tree was even older then my grandpa, it supposedly had been there since the time of Ephraim Black himself, that tree took away many breaths, and more importantly…Billy's legs…you see a long time ago, not long after Sarah's death, Jake dared Quil to climb that tree, Embry, being a wimp, ran to Billy and told him about Jake, Billy of course ran to the forest, he found Jake up the tree sitting on a branch and staring at something between the many leaves, we couldn't see it because of course, like I mentioned, it was the biggest, bushiest tree in the woods, anyway, Jake kept staring in horror while Billy started to climb the tree, he grabbed Jake but fell on his back, Jake was safe because he fell on his father… but poor Billy got his spine hurt and he's been wheel chaired ever since…

I looked at that tree one more time and then I turned, but suddenly something leaped behind me from the tree, and I found out what scared Jake that day…a giant grey wolf kept staring at me and at my necklace with eyes full of wisdom…

**Ok, so for those who read my other story "change" before this one, I told you guys that he had a secret to reveal but I saved it for this fic.**

**Please review, reviews are the best…(please give your full opinion the good and the bad)**


	6. Chapter 5:secrets:

**Chapter 5: secrets:**

**Leah's point of view:**

I looked at the gray wolf in horror, that wolf was not part of the pack, which means it was just some giant wolf that would probably eat me, I wasn't angry at all so I couldn't phase, I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice, I tried to run but the giant wolf leaped gracefully in front of me blocking my way, then it pinned me on the ground and grabbed my blue crystal necklace with his teeth and started to run, I found myself chasing it for my necklace when I should be running away, the wolf began to disappear, and it took me a while but I caught up with him, I found the wolf… but it wasn't a wolf anymore…it was an old man dressed in some jeans, I guess he found the jeans that Paul hid, he looked at me and started to speak in Quileute:"please don't be scared, I got the necklace so I can phase back and get dressed, before you run away from me"

I looked at him suspiciously:"who are you?"

Him:"my name is Taha Aki"

Me:"As in the chief of the Quileute tribe?"

Taha Aki nodded with agreement as I stared in disbelief; I couldn't be… why would he come back after all these years? He walked with me back to the reservation, that's when I saw Jake, he came to me with a huge smile on his face, I succeeded to stop myself from running towards him and jump in his arms…

And once Taha Aki saw Jake he said:"you're Sarah's boy, right?"…

**Jake's point of view:**

I left the house after I had a fight with dad about me 'using drugs', then I saw Leah coming out of the woods with an old man, I automatically smiled, and as much as I wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her forever, I couldn't, that thought made me suffer a bit, but once the old man that was with her laid eyes on me he said:"you're Sarah's boy right?"

My jaw almost fell open from shock:"you knew my mother?"

The old man began walking back to my house, so naturally, Leah and I followed, we all walked in an uncomfortable silence, and dad wasn't there, thank god, we sat down and the old man, who I learned was Taha Aki, started to explain himself:"your mother isn't really dead, well not in theory, her spirit got out of her body right before she had the accident…"

I interrupted:"that's impossible, she wasn't even from this tribe"

Taha Aki said lifting a finger:"true, but you see when she was pregnant with you she started to have certain dreams"

He gave me a meaningful look and then continued:"she went to an old man from the tribe without telling anyone, and old man who knew his fair share of witchcraft, he assured her that once the baby was born, the dreams would be gone, and after he looked in to her future, he gave her a green stone like this one…"

and he got out a green jade stone before he continued" just like mine, of course mine was…Err…borrowed, anyway using the power of the stone, a person can practice the magic of the elders and his spirit can be released from the body, unfortunately…in your mother's case…her spirit never returned to her body because it was destroyed in the car accident, and because of my own stone, I was able to get out from my wolf body and leave it on the tree to guarantee that nothing could happen to it, and I was able to talk with her, you know…she is very proud of everything you do"

It took me a while to comprehend all of this; my mother is alive…well…sort of

Leah seemed in deep thought, then she snapped her head up and said with her lips that are made of cherry blossoms:"you said that the wizard dude knew when would the dreams end… but how?"

WOW, Leah wasn't only the most beautiful creature that could ever exict, she was also very smart, I never seemed to notice all of her great qualities before…

But I needed to focus on the information she just got, we both looked at Taha Aki, hoping for any tiny information, he told us where to find the old man, we thanked him and Leah and I took off to meet him…

**Next chapter, they meet the witchdoctor guy, he tells them what is happening and what should they day…**

***Special thanks to "Kei Kat Jones" for all the awesome reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6:unrevealed:

**Again…I do not own anything…**

**Chapter 6: unrevealed:**

**Leah's point of view:**

After I got my necklace back from a sad Taha Aki, he guided us through a side of the woods that no one ever seemed to care to approach, we found ourselves in front of what looked like a deserted hut in the woods, and Taha Aki decided not to go in with us because of a little 'misunderstanding' that happened between him and the wizard once, anyway, so Jake and I knocked three times, when an old man answered the door, he looked at us and said:"I've been waiting for you, come in"

I and Jake gave each other a meaningful look, the hut looked like a three floor mansion from the inside, that guy knows A LOT of magic…

He guided us until we arrived at his library; he looked at Jake and said:"you know, you have a huge talent for magic, if you ever want to use it, I could teach you"

Jake answered with surprise on his face:"thanks…I guess!"

Just as I was about to speak, the man turned to us with a serious look on his face and said:"I know what the two of you are here for, and I think it's only fair for you to know what is happening to you, but first let me tell you a story…"

The man let out an ancient scroll (of magic I guess), he then looked at me and said:" in the time when America was the new world, a Greek archaeologist came to 'see' some of the natives artifacts before any war could destroy it, he was captured by our tribe and in exchange for his freedom he offered me this scroll…"

I interrupted:"this is impossible, you can't be THAT old and still be alive'

He said:"trust me, magic is not to be underestimated, anyway, on with the story, he explained to me that this scroll was about old sailor legends, he says it was inspired by the reflection of light on water during at morning, and the reflection of the stars on water at night, legend has It, that the stars weren't reflected, but that some of the stars lived in the water as well as in the sky, and during the morning, when a sailor fell off a ship, he believed that the stars guided his way back up, not simply the light of the sun reflected on water…'

Jake interrupted:"that can't be, stars can't guide anyone on purpose, and they are not people"

The wizard turned at him and said:"this scroll describes everything; it says that stars are people, like in that movie…Stardust…and it also says that the stars that lived in the water had magic, the purest kind of magic, so rare, so powerful, so… so awesome that it once even created a beautiful and deadly creature called a vampire…"

I stopped for a while staring at him and then he continued:"and when the oceans rulers found out about how much evil the vampires have caused, they used their magic once more, on a certain native American tribe, so they can have the power to fight them off"

Jake and I stood still for a while completely shocked…

**Jake's point of view:**

I kept staring at the man in shock, and I said the most important question:"that's a nice _story_ and everything, but what does that have to do with us?"

He looked at me and said:"well, since the water was made of five oceans, there were to be five rulers of the waters, all of them making a counsel, the rulers were chosen among the people living on earth, they chose the most fitting and special ones…and when they reach a certain age, they would inform them with, special…dreams…"

He looked at me and said:"you are the rightful leader, you have a talent for magic and you are a shape shifter and among a lot of other special people you were found most fitting"

And then he turned his head to Leah and said:"you are the first girl werewolf and you were also found most fitting to rule"

TERROR FILLED ME, THIS BEING IN CHARGE THING WAS JUST CHASING ME

I asked him about the crystals, he said that they contain a part of our souls, the magical part that would turn us from wolves to wolves/stars and until we learn how to unleash it, we won't become stars…

Leah turned to him, chocked and pale faced just like me and said:"so what do we do now?"…

**Reviews are like candy**

**Next time, what should they do? What about the reservation? Will they just think that Leah and Jake are addicts and just stay quiet! **


	8. Chapter 7: leaving

**Chapter 7: leaving…**

**Leah's point of view:**

Since we knew about what Keme- the wizard- said, we've been thinking of a way to tell our parents, although _my Jaco_…I mean Jake, have been spending a lot of time with him learning magic, we almost lost faith of what Keme told us because there is no known way to get to the stars under the ocean, the only thing that kept us believing him, that there was a strange aching for the ocean and the night sky that just kept nagging, I even once cried because of that strange pull, since those dreams began coming, I always felt like I was away from home, like a fish out of the water…

And of course knowing that Jake had those same dreams, and knowing that what happens to me applies to him, made me knew he felt just like me in everything…everything except for one thing…I don't think he feels the same way about me… I mean why would he? He's HIM and I'm _me…_

Other dreams came and went, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, besides the bad reputation they gave us in the reservation, these dreams were pretty useful… because when you have a dream, information like language and skills sinks in your head, I mean thanks to those dreams, Jake now speaks five different languages, and he now knows sword fighting, dancing and other bunch of stuff…because once you have your dream, the things in it just synchronizes in your head automatically…

But suddenly, Jake walked in with a happy expression and interrupted the cord of my thoughts, he sat next to me and said:" Leah, I just had the most wonderful dream, I went to Keme and he knows what it means, it means that Atlantis…"

I interrupted:"Atlantis?"

He looked at me in confusion and said:"didn't you read the scroll at all?"

Me:"no, and I the only stuff know about Atlantis are all from the Disney movie"

He explained:"well, turns out that Atlantis is kind of the capital city of the oceans, and, it exists in the Bermuda triangle, we should be able to get there from Florida"…

**Jake's point of view:**

Leah looked at me sadly and said:"but no one ever got out of the Bermuda triangle"

I looked at her, the sad tone in her voice almost made me collapse, I answered:"but no one was ever like_ us_"

She looked at me and said with tears in her eyes:"but what if we never see our families again"

I felt like my heart was being juiced and that her tears were the juice:" we will, don't forget, we are not going to stay there, we're just going to tell them to leave us alone"…

I calmed her and we agreed we'd tell our parents and then we'll go; I got her to her house where a suspicious Sue and an angry Seth were waiting…

I walked back home thinking, since the drugs rumor spread, all of the reservation got away from us, no kids wanted to be around us, not even our friends, and everyone treated us with such disgust, and everyone felt an urge to lecture us, but since I knew I was innocent it didn't really matter to me, the only thing that got me angry was how Leah was being treated, everyone began to look at her like she'd be knocked up by tomorrow or something, I feel very protective of her…

I tried to ignore what I felt for her but I couldn't, it couldn't have been love, love was incomparable to this, what I felt for her was SO much more…

I got to my house, my dad was sitting on the couch watching TV, and once he saw me he looked away…

I came near him and said:"dad, I think it's only fair that you know what's going on, but first of let me say that I'm not taking any drugs"

He began to turn his head slowly at me with a hopeful expression on his face, but once I started to explain, he shouted:" INOF IS INOF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? YOU CAN'T LET THOSE DRUGS CONTROL YOU LIKE THAT, YOU CAN'T JUST LET THEM MAKE YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT AND MAKING UP STUPID STORIES"  
I looked at him and I pleaded:"dad, please, I beg you believe me, I'm not making this up, trust me I am your son"

He answered me in a sudden cold tone:"these are definitely the drugs talking, what you are saying is impossible, and until you heal from those drugs, I have no sons, I only have two daughters"

I said with my tone getting higher as my anger grew:"and since when did our tribe knew the word impossible, I am A WERWOLF"

Silence stayed for a while until my dad tried to speak but I didn't want to hear anymore of him stabbing me in the back:"you know what, I don't want to hear it"

I got upstairs and I grabbed the golden dagger and the jewel that I got from my first dream, and I got out of the house as quickly as I could, I was so angry, and I didn't want to phase and hurt my dad…

I got to Leah's house and she was getting out as well, tears were streaming down her face:"they accused me of being a crazy lying junkie, both mum and Seth"

And then she gave me a little smile and said:"looks like I got a double attack, huh"

I smiled at her, but then she started to even cry harder, I couldn't take it to see her like that, I took her between my arms, after a while she calmed down, we went to a jeweler and we sold the jewel for a fortune, this baby was worth a LOT, I was now like a billionaire or something, we got our tickets to Atlantis and when we were on the plain Leah looked at me and said" you know I might just live there"

**I know…the chapter kind of sucks but I still would love a review, they're my obsession…**

**i'm going to be gone for about a week, but there is a poll about the next chapter, so please vote**


	9. Chapter 8:following your dreams

**Chapter:following your dreams: **

**Jake's point of view:**

Leah and I got to the beach, we were going to join a bunch of adventurers that were going in the Bermuda triangle, we got on the ship and kept going deeper into the water with nothing out of the ordinary happening...

until the next day in midday when, all of a sudden, a beautiful voice crawled into my ears, such a beautiful song… irresistible, the voice came from the ocean, that's when I started to have a good idea of what was going on... "the siren song" a whisper came out of my mouth unconsciously, I ran toward the steering wheel where the crew have been fighting,the fight was between the sailors who wanted to head back to florida and their colleagues who wanted to go further, the ship was left without guidance, I wasn't surprised, ...

the sirens sing their wicked song, and once you hear it, the takes out your deepest desire and triggers it against you, until your desire leads you to your doom , I mean thanks to that stupid song, one of the passengers wanted to throw himself in the water, so he would be with his dead wife and kids and fulfill his inner desire, and two of the ship's crew fought because one wanted to stay and the other wanted to leave, I tied them up because they were pulling out their guns, I grabbed the steering wheel and headed back home, I headed back away from the song, and from the terrible destiny the ship was going to meet if we stay in that triangle any longer...

Leah came and looked at me and said with shock:"have you seen what's going on?"

I explained the song thing to her, that's when her face suddenly got a happy and hopeful expression…

I asked her shocked:"what are you so happy about anyway?"

She looked at me and said:"don't you realize, that's a sign, can't you see Jake? Everyone on the ship was affected _but_ the two of us"

I looked at her in disbelief, she was right, why didn't that idea ever cross my mind, she then asked:"so, what do we do now?"…

**Leah's point of view:**

We let one of the sailors, who wanted to head back to Florida steer the ship, Jake and I got up on the left side of the ship, we looked down and the water was so deep, fear took over me, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, Jake looked at me with reassurance, but I could see that he was scared as well, I buried my face into his chest, and I let his woodsy smell fill my longs, the best smell I've ever known in my life, I realized I was shaking from terror, his warm hug helped me calm down a bit, but I was still so scared of what could happen, we didn't know anything about this water, we didn't know if there were sharks or not, we only knew that it was cold and deep with no way out, and we knew that no other ships would dare to come in here, and no airplanes for that matter, which means that no one will ever find us, and the ship we were on was heading back, there was no coming back, we were just going to be one of those disappeared cases on TV, I found myself crying even harder but I didn't care, because there was no use putting a tough mask when Jake was around, he could see right through it, to my very soul, I was still so scared, until Jake whispered in my ear saying:"don't worry, I'm right here, I won't let you go and I won't let anything hurt you"…

I myself relax, I finally got my face out and looked at him, he smiled slightly at me, and then he took my hand as we both stood on the broadside, it was getting darker and the wind got colder, he took me in his arms like he was trying to protect me from everything, even the cold wind…

he told me :"on three, ok…one"

Me:"two"

Both of us:"three"

We both jumped, still hugging, and we got into the freezing water, I opened my eyes and let go of Jake, the water seemed to be dark, except for a light deep down, and a soothing humming voice, we swam towards that light, but it seemed to get darker with time and we were running out of air, untill a my breath was all used, then everything seemed to get darker, I felt the water go through me from every side, i saw my life flashing in front of me, faces, situations, i realized how much i love my family and how much i was going to miss them, all of them, even Sam, i forgave everyone for whatever happened to me, my only regrets is that i never got to _be_ with Jake, the humming voice began disappearing, and i sunk into more darkness, and just as i was getting unconscious, i felt a hand grabbing my shoulder, and then everything disappeared...

**Well I was back early, so I decided to publish the chapter, the poll is still open and I've addead some photos of stuff that were in the story (like the necklace), the link to the pictures are in my profile if you wanna check them out…**

**Thank you all for all the awesome review and the favourites and the alerts, please review, they really make me happy and motivated.**

**And most importantly inspired.(they really do)**


	10. Chapter 9: found

**again, i own nothing**

**Chapter 9:found:**

**Leah's point of view:**

_I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and then everything disappeared…_

I woke up to find myself in a giant room; I mean the thing was huge…

The ceiling was so high, that the room could be two levels and still have a high ceiling, and it was as wide as a soccer field, I looked around, it was so amazing, so royal and majestic, yet so comfy, I got up to see my gold made bed, but there was no wardrobe, guess it had it's own room, there were a lot of furniture thought, and a hair dresser (made of DIAMOND), suddenly, Jake burst through the door, he looked so relieved when he saw me and he hugged me, we both sat on a couch and he began to explain:" well after we got underwater, you ran out of breath but I didn't, so you fainted and I grabbed you, and as I was heading back to the surface, something grabbed on my arm strongly, not a hand, but more like an octopus…"

He paused for a while and then continued:"a GIANT one, anyway, it pulled me down here so fast I didn't even feel it, I just held on to you"

Then he continued with a bit of an annoyed expression:"anyway, the octopus pulled us to here, to the royal castle…"

Then he took my hand and got me to the room's balcony, he opened the curtain to reveal the view and said:" Welcome to Atlantis"…

The city looked so beautiful, like in a dream; it was so beautiful, glass columns and crystal walls, no build ups or buildings, just crystal houses, beautiful gardens, of course there was a flea market, there were so many things to describe, and it all looked so in harmony in the blue ocean water….!

Me:"hold on, how come we can breathe?"

Jake's annoyance began to be more obvious as he looked at me and said:"why didn't you wear the necklace before we jump? That's what kept me breathing …"

He pointed at my necklace that I was now wearing and continued:"and that is what is keeping you breathing, and until we know how to unleash the magical part of our souls that would make us stars, this is how we can breathe underwater, do you understand , you could have died"

Me:"chill Jake, I'm okay…I'm sorry"

He looked at me with an apologizing look and he looked on the floor, he was so sweet, I never really noticed…

But suddenly, someone burst through the door, a man that looked so beautiful, more beautiful than a vampire on so many levels, his skin reminded her of the inside of an oyster shell and pearls, he explained in the most beautiful voice in a most graceful manner telling us that he was one of the other three rulers, I looked at him, unbelievable beauty, not even Rosalie can dream of being so breathtaking, if she can sleep, I almost fainted from that much beauty, good thing I have a strong stomach, the smell was so amazing that I couldn't stop sniffing (in a low voice), his name was 'Aldrich', he told us to sit down, and he spoke:" you two look so great together…

I blushed heavily, Jake looked at me and a huge smile spread on his face, he said in a hopeful voice almost whispering:"so you love me as well?"

I kept staring at him in shock, as well? I said blushing like a tomato:"what do you mean?"

Jake laughed and hugged me, he said:"it's all true"

Me:"what the heck are you talking about?"

Aldrich started to explain:"you see when we first used our magic to make vampires, we made them a lot like us, just less, I mean they were beautiful, but not as beautiful, strong fast and all of these stuff, but not as much, and they didn't know magic…"

I interrupted:"what does that have to do with my love for…" I paused, was I stupid, I just exposed myself. I looked to my feet

Aldrich smiled and continued:"as I was saying they were a lot like the stars, meaning that they find their soul mate from the first sight, but of course the love of the stars is WAY stronger that vampire and werewolf love"

I looked at him and said in a sad tone:"you mean, we're not really in love? We have no choice?"

He said quickly:"no, no, this whole thing was made simply to save a probable lifetime of searching for your love, and realizing he was right beside you the whole time"

Me:"you mean I was going to fall for Jake anyway"

He smiled and said:"exactly, he's your shell and you're his pearl, without you, he's just an empty shell, and without him, you're homeless, like a fish out of the water"

We talked a bit and then Aldrich left, I looked at Jake's smiley face and blushed…

**Jake's point of view:**

This was the best day of my entire life, the happiest moment of my existent; Leah was my pearl, my soul mate, I'm sure of it now, when I first got her to Atlantis after I left her to rest, I talked to Aldrich, he told me about the whole pearl and shell thing, and we went to bring Leah a special gift…

I looked at her; she was blushing like a tomato, I lifted her head up and got ready to show her my gift, I got down on one knee and I let out my gift, I looked at her and held her hand, she was my queen, so since we were royalty down here ( two of the five rulers) I got her a royal gift, I said:"Leah, you're my everything, the only thing that keeps me sane, you shared with me every pain I ever had, the pain that Sam and Bella have caused, the pain and the fears those dreams have brought, Leah, I love you, you're my love, my life and I beg you, will you be my wife?"

She looked at me with eyes full of tears and she screamed at me so hard I almost jumped from shock:"YES, YES, YES,DUHHHHHHH, I MEAN OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU, YES ,YES AND YES"

We both laughed so hard, she jumped in my arms and I spinned her around all over the room…

**Next time, the wedding and trouble in paradise, plus what about the rez? what do they think happened? wait and see…**

**Please preview, even the ones that usually don't**


	11. meet the oceans rulers

_**I just wanted to clear some of the confusion, I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible … **_

_**Meet the oceans rulers**_

_**Aldrich**_: he was the son of a pirate in the 1400's, but he never wanted to follow his father's footsteps, so he ran away from home and joined the british navy…and when he became an official officer, he started having those dreams…Aldrich is friendly, compassionate, and just, he is very loyal to his friends and Kingdome, he was the first to come to Atlantis, and he was the one who came up with the idea of the Bermuda triangle thing so no one can find out their secret, so they wouldn't end up on some secret governmental autopsy table, he says that the people who disappeared when they came to the triangle are on an unknown tropical island near Atlantis, he is special because he's the one who first discovered Atlantis, after he got there he unified the oceans and started the Empire

_**Jabral**_**:** He was born in Africa, he and his brother ( twin) we're brought to France as slaves when they were 3 years old, they worked in an officer's land, and they picked up a lot of the training he use to give to his students, but 17 years later after he died, they bought his land from his widow' with money that they got from trading in the illegal market, that's when he started to have the dreams alongside his brother, he is protective of his brother, he has a strong sense of right and wrong, he is good at heart, funny and caring, he is determined and very loyal to the Kingdome, he is the one that had the idea of using the magic to create werewolves and help Taha Aki regain his throne…

_**Ajani:**_the non identical twin of Jabral, he is cunning, mysterious and he always seems to be hiding something, while on earth he discovered that if he and his brother thought of the same thing before falling asleep, they will dreaming the same dream and they can find and talk to each other while dreaming…they were both found special due to their honorable act and determination when they bought their "master's" land, … is the one that had the idea of using magic to make vampires.

_**Jacob: **_born and raised in the Quileute Indian tribe during the 1990's, his mother's spirit left when he was very young, and never returned because the body was wrecked due to a car accident, not long after her leaving his father became paralyzed, Jacob grew old until he was sixteen, he then learned that he was a shape shifter, he phased to a wolf, and fell in love with a girl who later left him for a vampire, that caused him deep depression, that's when he started to have those dreams, Jacob is known to carry around an aura of happiness, he is funny, loving, open minded and intelligent, and he's not afraid to take risks, his true love (pearl) is Leah, he is special because he is supposedly the rightful alpha of his pack, he is a werewolf, and he has a talent for magic.

_**Leah:**_ she is from the Quileute tribe aswell, born in 1986 and raised in la push, she had loving parents and a younger brother, when her boyfriend Sam Uley became a werwolf, he left her backstabbed and brocken hearted for her cousin Emily, but when she turned 19 she became a shape shifter aswell, she stoped growing and her father died from a heart attack, she then served in Sam's pack, and about a year later she started to have those dreams…

Leah has been hurt but she recovered because she is a fighter, and because she found her true love (shell) Jacob, she is beautifull, loving, nurturing yet furocious and she is funny…

She was found special because she is the first girl shape shifter, and she proved her self to be better then half of the guys in her pack.

_**Pearl-shell: it is also known as true love, it is stonger then anything else even imprinting, it cannot be broken, once you find your true love anything else doesn't matter even if you imprint later.**_


	12. Chapter 10: happy ending?

**Chapter 10:happy ending?**

**i wrote from seth's point of view this time aswell**

**Seth's point of view:**

It's been a month now, Leah is nowhere to be found, the only thing I know is that she left with Jacob; I can't believe I once liked him, he introduces her to drugs, and then he runs away with her, I hate him now, Embry and Quil secretly followed them after they left, they got as far as the airport, and then, they couldn't find out what happened because the information was confidential, Sam has been seriously angry, and he's taking it out on us, mom has been freaking out, Billy has been inconsolable, we tried to see if he went to Rebecca in Hawaii, but we only ended up telling her what happened, and she almost made poor Sam go def from yelling at him, I can't really say I blame her, I mean she has been like her his mother forever now, she _was _his mother …

If I only knew where they were, what were they doing? Are they alright? Are they Happy?

But as I was watching the news something caught my attention:

"_Breaking news, a ship that was in Bermuda triangle returns, all the passengers on it are alright, except for two of them that have gone missing…"_

I almost turned off the TV when I heard…

"_one of them is a sixteen year old guy that looked like a twenty four year old man, black hair, reddish brown skin, about 6'7tall, and the other one is a nineteen year old girl that has olive toned skin, tall, black hair and green eyes"_

I froze…

**Leah's point of view:**

It's been a month now; Jake and I loved our new life in Atlantis, the people we're so great, and they really loved us, we've finished learning magic and other skills, but still, the power wouldn't be unleashed and the star within us couldn't be free…

But I wouldn't let that bother me today, I was getting married, I wore the most amazing wedding dress, and diamond jewelry, I held my pink bouquet and I left with my bridesmaids…

I couldn't help but peek around a bit as I walked down the very long alter (with stairs at the end), if the wedding had a theme, it would have been royalty( since it was true, there was no theme), my wedding looked so perfect underwater with the (as I said) crystal and diamond walls, the people's EXTREEMLY beautiful faces we're looking at me, they were all so beautiful, but to me, none of them looked more beautiful than _**MY**_ Jacob, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo, I couldn't help but smile, I finally arrived and I got up the stairs at the end, I looked at my Jacob and I saw the dreamy look in his eyes, I actually giggled on my wedding day…

We said our vows, and we went to celebrate, it was such a beautiful celebration, we kept dancing almost all night, and after the wedding, we went back to the grand palace and I got to see _my_…I mean _our_ new room, I got into the room first, the bridesmaids walked in and I was dressed in a very beautiful silk nightgown, they got out giggling a bit as they saw Jake, walking in, still in his tuxedo but without the tie, and his shirt was not tucked, I felt the blood run to my cheeks as I blushed, he took my hand, I looked at him through my eyelashes and smiled, he whispered in my ears " I love you " and then he held me close to him in this beautiful ocean night…

**Jacob's point of view:**

I woke up to find Leah next to me sleeping so peacefully, I wouldn't dare to wake her up, and we both had a long night, amazing? Yes, but long, I kept staring at her beautiful face for a while, until she woke up and smiled at me…

As we were both getting up, we felt the bed drop on the floor, I guess we… ehm… broke it, we took a shower, had breakfast, and then we were preparing to leave for the honeymoon in the Mediterranean Sea ( it's like going to Egypt, plus it's great in that time of year)

But just as we were leaving, my Leah forgot something, she went to our room to get it, I waited downstairs, until a horrible scream in Leah's voice filled the castle, I ran upstairs to see her, but she was in her wolf form with a piece of blood drenched clothes in her moth and a letter was on a table…

Leah went a near room and phased back, the other rulers looked impressed by her wolf form, she came back and explained:"Ajani was the one who attacked me, he tried to take me away but I fought him off, I guess he didn't see me coming huh, anyway, he called on some guy named Dacian and left at once"

I looked at them, they were all pale and shaking, Jabral reached for the letter, he opened it and read it, he looked at us back and fourth and he said:" what we feared has happened, a war is coming"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a while…**

**So many questions..right?**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 11:the battle

**Chapter11: battle"**

"_What we feared has happened, a war is coming"_

_**A week later:**_

**Jake's point of view:**

We were getting ready for the battle, no one spoke to no one during the last week, until Leah finally turned to Aldrich and yelled:"I demand some explanation, what are we fighting for anyway?"

He looked at her and said:"after Ajani attacked you he left with Dacian, and to know the reason, you must know Dacian's tale…and my own"

He paused for a while and continued:"you see… it all began when I found a blue crystal necklace washed up by the ocean on the shore; it looked so wonderful that I had to have it, it could have fallen from anyone, but my father was a pirate and he taught me some habits that never died easily" he looked down as he confessed and then he continued

"Anyway, that same night that I took the necklace, I started to have those dreams, I almost went crazy, and I was beginning to lose sanity…not knowing which was real, and which was not…"

"Until one day, while my navy ship was chasing a pirate, a huge storm came, and to make matters worse, the pirate ship was my father's, but he didn't stop the cannons…even when he saw me…"

I began to feel a little pity for him, I looked at Leah and her eyes we're watery as she looked at him continuing in a broken voice:"I was wearing the necklace under my uniform when I was captured, and because my father didn't want his pirate image and notoriety to be ruined in front of his crew and men and hostages, he tied my legs, the legs of his rebel navy son, to a cannon ball and I was thrown from his mighty ship…"

He raised his head up as he spoke triumphal now:" but thanks to my necklace I never drowned, but I came here and united the oceans and I started this Kingdome"

I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand and continued:"the people who were ruling small parts of the waters before I came didn't like the idea of oceans united , their leader was Dacian, he use to rule the Caribbean Sea, well…a part of it"

"And according to our spies, the small rulers started a group of rebels"

I asked:"but the people are happy, and they love the ruler's council"

He answered:"it's not about the people, it's about power"

Leah asked:"why would Ajani help them, he's one of the five ocean rulers?"

Aldrich answered:" out spies told us that he was promised to be _their _council leader if he helps them win…"

Leah and I both nodded as we headed up to get ready for battle, I looked to her beautifully shocking eyes, they amaze me every time I see them…

_An hour later:_

**Leah's point of view:**

We stood at the top of the fortressed castle as we saw the rebel troops coming closer; Jake was right beside me…

He held my hand and squeezed it lightly, I looked at him and gave him a fake smile, and he chuckled and said:" you're not a very good actress you know"

I answered:"the rest of the pack would disagree with you, I think I can put on a very convincing mask"

He answered in an even tone:"it never got to me, although I can't see…what the use of putting on a mask anyway is? Especially to the people back home"

I felt my eyes as they went wet, I kept thinking about the people back home, as I saw the battle troops approaching, Jake looked at me and said:" I promise, it's going to be okay"

He looked away as he said in determination:"I'll keep you safe no matter what"

Finally, the troops have arrived, with Ajani and Dacian in the front, moment passed quiet and slowly, until Dacian stepped forward and screamed from the top of his longs:"COWARDS, YOU LET YOUR TROOS FIGHT WHILE YOU COWER IN YOU CASTLE WALLS…"

But before he could continue, Aldrich threw an arrow on fire right in front of Dacian (fire in the water? Magic like I said), and the troops clashed, I felt my heart pounding faster and the adrenaline run through my veins as i saw the battle, it was very big, very huge, very powerful, very tremendous, I guess the right way is that it was very very…terrible.

Corpses we're falling everywhere, I saw Ajani fighting with Jabral, they were talking while fighting

Jabral:"I knew you were ambitious, but you've gone too far, I've always warned you"

Ajani:"oh, gives me a break, YOU were only holding me back anyway, but that ends now, and just for the record…mom always liked me better"

And with that they kept on fighting until Ajani was finally defeated…

Jabral looked at his brother's corpse and started shaking it saying:" Ajani? Wake up, answer me, please answer me…"

No answer…

His crying just got harder:"Ajani? I was just deafening myself, please don't die, NOOOOOOOO"

He took a while to restrain himself as he got up and wiped the tears, but suddenly he looked at me in panic as he pointed at me…

I heard someone scream NO from behind me, I turned away to find Jacob standing behind me with a knife in his side, he put himself between Dacian and I, and Dacian was going to stab me in the back…

I tried to hold him so he'd lean on me, but he pushed me away with shaking arms, and pulled the knife out of him, he was bleeding dark blood…

I felt my heart pounding faster as Jacob started to fight Dacian, who was looking at me with eyes filled with hate and lust…

Tears rolled down my eyes as I saw Jacob fighting Dacian, and of course since he was wounded Dacian was wining, I tried to run towards them but a strong arms caught my shoulders...:"Jabral let me go NOW"I yelled in a strangled voice…

He said in a firm tone:"if Jacob makes it and you get hurt, he'd kill himself"

I remembered Jacob words before the battle as Dacian threw him against a wall, making bits of it fall.... _'I'll keep you safe no matter what…'_

I felt my heart twist in pain and my soul being ripped to pieces; the pain of seing Jake getting hurt like that was way too much to bear, and here he was fighting for _me_, wounded…

Dacian, started to laugh as the fight continued, but Jake, bleeding from his mouth, nose, arms and legs now, caught him by the leg and got him to fall on the floor, before Dacian could recover, he took the very knife he was stabbed with and stabbed Dacian in his heart…

It was finally over...

My Jacob got up and walked to me with his legs shaking, he held me close to him and he whispered in my ear:"you are the most precious beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, I love you"

And then he collapsed on the floor as I cried harder…

**NANANANANA I stopped here MOAHAHA I'm so evil, anyway I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever *puppy dog eyes* fowgive me pweeeeeeeeeeez, how do you guys like this chapter, please review, it'll take like two seconds but it'll make me fell on the top of the world, and if ****you guys have any tips or ideas, please give them…thank you guys are awesome…**


	14. Chapter 12: the real happy ending:

**Chapter 12:the real happy ending:**

"_My Jacob got up and walked to me with his legs shaking, he held me close to him and he whispered in my ear:"you are the most precious beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, I love you"_

_And with that, he collapsed on the floor as I cried harder…"_

**Leah's point of view:**

Dacian was dead and so was Ajani, the war was over and we won, the Kingdome was ours, but it didn't matter, none of that mattered…

I knelled beside Jacob as I was crying, he touched my cheek softly and looked at me his reassuring look and said in a soft voice:"it's ok, you're alright now"

I suddenly felt a bone crushing pain go through me, especially in my side, in the same place his side was cut, but I was not bleeding or hurting, it was a shell-pearl thing, you could feel each other's physical pain for about two seconds when the pain really kicks in …

And yet although his pain was unbearable for any being, his eyes were full of so much love and tenderness and compassion as he looked at me…

I cried so hard, in intensity that I couldn't think anyone could reach by simply crying as I saw him dying right in front of me, I hugged him and I wished if it was me, I would give anything to save him, anything, even my own life…

And suddenly as I was crying my eyes out, the dim soft light in the blue crystals that was in Jacob's necklace and mine became so intense, it filled the whole room, and suddenly disappeared alongside with the necklaces, I held my breath as I knew that I couldn't breathe anymore until I couldn't hold on, so I opened my mouth and to my surprise, I breathed just fine…

I looked down at my Jacob to find him free of his wounds and scars, he got up slowly as he looked at me like I was some sort of a beauty goddesses, I looked at him and I had to remind myself to breath, his beauty exceeded the beauty off all the stars, his eyes became blue but quickly returned to their normal color, his beauty was inexplicable, and indescribable, my tears of sadness and regret became those of joy as we both laughed in happiness and gave each other huge bear hugs…

Aldrich came to us with a big goofy smile and said:"the secret to set the star within you free is…simply love"

although his words were true, i couldn't help but chuckle, does he have any idea how lame he sounds?

He then looked at us and said:"of course now…you power is so much more than ever before, you'll have to stay to learn how to control it"

Jake raised his hand and said:"oh no, you don't, we are going back to the reservation"

Aldrich stopped as he looked at us with deep sadness:"will you ever return?"

I answered:"one day we will, and we'll stay"

Jake teased:"yeah after we have nothing to live for anymore, but right now, we have our families and friends to return to"

Aldrich smiled and said:"you're probably right, it's not like anyone of us is going anywhere, and we _are_ all immortal here, besides, you guys can control your age with magic…"

We finally arrived to the castle's roof, and we waved to the people who were cheering in victory

** Epilogue**

After we said our goodbyes, we went back to shore…Seth found us _stranded _on the la push beach…

He got the pack and just as Jared was about to give me CPR, Jake _suddenly _woke up coughing out water, so I figured I'd get up as well, the entire pack seemed speechless with their legs shaking as they all gazed at me, Embry almost fell on the floor, I guess I was as beautiful as Jake was now…

Seth snapped:"what happened to you?"

Me:"nothing"

Seth:"I thought you went to follow your _dreams_"

No one seemed to understand what he was saying, Jacob answered:"we've been in rehab…in Florida…but we fell off the ship that we were coming back with"

Seth looked at the two of us with suspicion, until Jake got out a piece of paper saying that it's from the doctor that has been helping us recover

Seth looked at it and said:"who in the world is Doctor _Aldrich?_"

Jake pointed at him and said:"he's a great doctor as long as you don't make fun of his name" he then looked at Quil and Embry and smiled

Seth looked convinced enough, he walked up to me and hugged me saying:"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that the pain killer you guys we're taking after fights had side effects like addiction and hallucinations"

I hugged him back telling him that it was okay, and we walked back to our houses, I couldn't help but smile thinking about the long and happy life that awaits me…"

** The End…maybe…**

**i thought that since Jacob started the story, Leah should end it**

**Well I'm glad I could wrap up the story before school starts…I hope you guys liked it…Review&Review even the guys that usually don't because this is the last chapter and I want to make it special**

***thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the favorites and the alerts.**

***special thanks to my faithful reader and reviewer "Kei Kat Jones"**

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing a sequel , so you guys should vote for yes or no in your reviews,so i can know the username of the people who want a sequel and send them a private message when i publish.**


End file.
